Keep Your Eyes On Me
by CrueFan21
Summary: "Whenever you feel lost, keep your eyes on me, and know that I am here to guide you through." A sisterly one shot.


Keep Your Eyes On Me

* * *

Whoa, the past few days had been eventful for Queen Elsa. She brought back summer, cut all ties with the Duke of Weselton, appointed Kristoff Bjorgman as Arendelle's Official Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, created an ice skating rink for Anna and her people, the list was endless. At the moment, Elsa was up in her room getting ready to go to bed. It had been another long day as queen, and she was still getting used to it all. After living in isolation for thirteen years, so much contact with others was strange to her, but she knew that it was one of the things she had to get used to, now that she was queen. And of course, now that she was back with Anna. Her wonderful sister had really made the past few days magical for her. She welcomed her with open arms, wanting to spend every minute she could with her, and Elsa was more than happy to oblige. These were the first steps to making up all the time they lost over the years. Even though Elsa was happy that things were going the way they were, she still couldn't help but feel uncertain. Now that she was queen and all, she had so many responsibilities. Not to mention, she would be in touch with the many kingdoms across the world. How would they react to her once they learned about her powers? Elsa would never forgot how her own people first reacted at her coronation when they were accidentally revealed. Of course, most of them had come to embrace her powers, seeing them as a part of her.

There were other worries as well. Her parents were excellent rulers, ones who ruled gracefully over the kingdom. Could she ever live up to their legacy? She doubted that she could. The only thing she could do was try her best, but what if that wasn't enough?

Elsa was so fixated in her musings, that she didn't notice the door to her room open. When she heard a voice, she spun around, startled.

It was Anna.

"Hey, Elsa, I hope I'm not disturbing you. I just wanted to come say goodnight before I go to bed," Anna explained.

Elsa smiled, happy to see her sister. "Of course you're not disturbing me, Anna. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"That's good," Anna said, relieved. "What were you thinking about?"

Elsa sighed. "Oh, just about my future as queen of Arendelle."

"What about it?"

A small part of Elsa didn't want to talk about her insecurities, but she knew the promise she made to Anna: no more secrets, no more closed doors. From now on, they would tell each other everything, even the unpleasant things.

"I'm worried that I might not do a good job as queen," Elsa confessed.

Anna's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected to hear that, but she understood nonetheless.

"Come, sit down with me," Anna said, gesturing over towards Elsa's bed.

The two sisters sat down together. Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, gently patting it.

"Elsa, don't worry about all that. You're going to be a great queen! Look at how happy you made everyone the other day when you made that ice rink! They were having a blast!"

"Yeah, they were, but how will I do with other things? Domestic policies, foreign affairs, important things rulers need to do well in."

As much as she believed that Elsa was going to be a great ruler, Anna could understand her sister's worries. Being in charge of a whole kingdom was a huge responsibility. Not only that, the duties that came with it were very stressful.

One thing that Anna vowed to Elsa now that they were back together was to always be there for each other when they needed it. Elsa may be the ruler of Arendelle, but she was far from alone.

"Elsa, I understand how you're feeling. It's all such a big change. These past few days have been for both of us. But I want you to understand that you're not alone in all this."

Anna gently took Elsa's hand in her own. "You have me."

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes. The princess smiled in return.

"Whenever you feel unsure about something or scared, just remember that I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. If it ever hurts too much to bear, keep your eyes on me. Please know that I'm right here beside you, willing to help you through whatever you're going through. If you ever have a problem, you don't have to conceal it. You can tell me, and I'll make sure everything is all right again."

"But what about other people? What if they don't like me?" Elsa worried.

"Don't worry about them. If you ever see someone who doesn't like you for who you are, just look at me, and know that you have everything you need."

Elsa started to cry. Anna's words were touching on another level.

"I don't deserve you," she cried. "After all that I've done to you."

"Don't talk like that. It's in our nature to hurt the ones we love. We don't mean it, but it happens sometimes. And when it does, we just have to pick up the pieces, and start over. That's what we're doing, Elsa. We're picking up the pieces. In doing so, we're starting over again."

"Anna…" Elsa muttered. She was so full of emotion that she couldn't find the words to speak.

"I know it won't be easy, but as long as we're together, we can do anything," Anna said.

Elsa smiled, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "Thank you, Anna. Thank you for everything."

"Of course, Elsa. Anytime you need to talk to me, please do so. That's what I'm here for."

"Thank you," Elsa said again.

"Well, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"I've got a meeting with one of the dignitaries for the kingdom of Bronser. I'm pretty nervous to say the least. I've never met with a dignitary from another before. I hear the ones from Bronzer are pretty uptight. I want to make a good first impression."

"Don't be nervous, you got this! Tell you what, if you want, I could sit in on the meeting with you. Maybe offer you some emotional support. What do you say?"

Elsa thought about it for a second. If Anna was there, it would make her feel better.

"Of course, Anna. I'd be happy to have you there with me."

The next day, Anna and Elsa met with the dignitary. He was a middle-aged man with short brown hair, and a goatee. From the first glance, he did appear to be very uptight as Elsa had mentioned. Elsa escorted the man into her study, where the meeting officially began. Elsa sat on one end of the desk, the dignitary on the other, and Anna sat right beside Elsa.

"Now, Mr. Tanner, what is it that you would like to discuss with me?" Elsa asked as politely as she could.

"I wanted to discuss the possibility of entering a trading partnership with Arendelle," Mr. Tanner replied. "I've heard many great things about your kingdom, and we are very interested in doing business with you."

Elsa glanced at Anna. The latter of which was smiling brightly.

Elsa turned back to face Mr. Tanner. "That sounds delightful, Mr. Tanner."

Anna sat back and watched as the two discussed rules and regulations for their trading partnership, smiling the whole time. She could tell that Elsa valued her presence, and she was more than happy to be there for her sister.

* * *

 **A/N: This story was inspired by the song "Keep Your Eyes On Me" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. I think it fits Anna and Elsa nicely.**


End file.
